The Opening Night Excitation
"The Opening Night Excitation" is the eleventh episode of the ninth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode first aired on December 17, 2015. Summary After seeking Professor Proton's , Sheldon decides to skip the premiere of the new Star Wars to be with Amy on her . Sheldon and Amy finally their relationship. The other go nuts over seeing the movie premiere. Extended Plot Cue Star Wars theme. Roll over the dark . "Episode 194. The Excitation. It was a period of great . Our es, Leonard, Sheldon, Wolowitz and Koothrappali know that s to the movie are about to be available for pre-sale. If they fail in their and can't see it on opening night Sheldon has sworn that they will never hear the end of it for the rest of their lives... They believe him." Pan down to . In Apartment 4A, Leonard walks in on the guys and announces that the tickets are already being sold. Raj doesn't believe it. Leonard snaps that it's 2: Even Steelier. Sheldon can't get in because the is frozen. Then Sheldon exclaims that desperate times call out for desperate measures and falls to his s and starts .He tells the that he is good s with his mom and that he has always denied his existence... Howard exclaims that he has the tickets. ...then Sheldon adds that he will continue to deny God's existence. In the present , Sheldon, Leonard and Penny are in the . Both are glad that Sheldon is back together with Amy. Leonard is also excited that Star Wars opens in three days. Sheldon is taking off the day to watch the original and also eat enough Star Wars to choke a . Penny reminds Sheldon that Thursday is also Amy's ; however, Sheldon bought the tickets while they were still broken up. Penny doesn't feel it wise to ditch her on her birthday when they just got back together. Sheldon points out that if he sees it later, someone could ruin the for him while he knows that on her birthday Amy is one older. No surprise to that! Penny suggests that he put that on her . That night as Sheldon sleeps Arthur Jeffries shows up dressed in appears and is "thrilled" to be back. Sheldon awakes surprised to see him. He has previously appeared when Sheldon needed or a since Arthur's glows. Sheldon explains that his friends don't think he should abandon his on her birthday to see the new Star Wars movie. Arthur feels that that sounds round and s that his Jedi robes have no s. Amy knows how much the movie means to him. Arthur points out that since he s her, he should show her how much she means to him. Also he has only a limited time to spend with her and he should do that. Sheldon agrees. Sheldon then calls up Amy who is a to tell her that he'll be with her on her birthday. He explains about Arthur coming to him and that he won't be going to see the movie. She says that that is fine and and then realizes that he wasn't going to be there. Sheldon has a conflicting girlfriend moment and tells her good night. The next , the guys are surprised Sheldon is giving up the movie for Amy. He isn't even going to the comic book store so he can what he is doing for her. Sheldon wants someone worthy to get his ticket. Leonard says that Penny might want to go. Sheldon snatches it back and give and it to Raj. Penny and Bernadette are having in Apartment 4B, as Sheldon knocks on her door. Bernadette tells him to come in. He asking for Bernadette as Penny tells him to come in. Sheldon says that he has nowhere else to go. Bernadette tells him to just come in. After calling them " ", he wants their help in selecting his gift for Amy. 1. The possibility of her playing her with the . ( will make a fuss over your birthday, so why not the ?) 2. An all paid to the and . (She likes to her own .) Penny was hoping for a Bazinga. Bernadette thought that it would be , but she would be going alone. 3. . Penny breaks the in her . At the comic book store, Leonard first thinks of giving the ticket to Stuart. Raj and Howard doesn't like Stuart's while watching the movie. Also his is worried about Stuart's so he is going to be walking around for exercise. Wil Wheaton enters the and Howard quickly asks him who is glad to go with them. As Penny is up the glass, she recaps his options as the harp thing, the sheep thing... "The ", Bernadette adds. Sheldon is worried that the wool has only 8000 tickets left. Penny tells him that being is a big , Sheldon feels that it might be the right time and he wants to shoe her how much she means to him. Penny calls his offer . Sheldon then has decided that Amy's birthday present is going to be his . Penny's Posse is taking Amy out for her birthday a day early. Amy suggests that they try the new place on Green . Penny wonders if she would rather go get a . She says no. Bernadette then suggests that afterwards they watch a and see if she has any s. Now she wants to know what's up. Bernie doesn't want to ruin anything, but says that Sheldon plans on getting physical night. Amy exclaims, "YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN !" She's overwhelmed ecstatic and sits down on the steps. Amy doesn't know what to say. The girls are for her. Amy jumps up knowing what to say: Let's get me waxed!" as she races down the stairs. Arthur returns to Sheldon wondering why he can't appear in 's . Sheldon tells him about his plans to be physical with Amy. Arthur tries to himself with his , but it just goes through him. Arthur starts to explain , but Sheldon is really just worried about that he will be overwhelmed on this important night and ruin everything. Arthur reassures him that if he is with the right everything will be okay. Sheldon thanks him and calls him the st of the wise. Arthur reminds him that he's just in Sheldon's mind. So Sheldon tells him "Well then, you're to look at". The guys are excited that opening night has finally comes. Penny is just glad that now they will stop about it. Raj still can't believe that Sheldon gave it up for Amy. Leonard thinks that they're going to have so much more fun than he is. Bernadette says "Oh, no they're not!" and Penny says, "Knowing them...yeah, they will." At the movies, the starts since Wil Wheaton shows up in a Star Trek uniform dressed as Mr. Spock. Wil is loving the rejection. He tells the guys that since he was on he's routing for the . Someone calls out that Star Trek stinks. Wil replies, "Live long and suck it." Amy is in her apartment with music (Super Mario Brothers theme song) playing and surrounded by lit . Sheldon knocks with "Birthday girl" as his . Amy lies on her couch looking , asks him to come in, but he can't because her is on. Sheldon has and apologizes for being late. He lost her and chased it awhile. She goes to put the flowers in water and then asks what his plans are. Sheldon suggests going out to and maybe look for the balloon. She says that she is not that so maybe he could give her first. She wants him to give "it" to her. Amy says that she knows he was going to offer her intimacy. Sheldon asks if that's okay. Amy jumps up and es him. Sheldon still needs to have her , which she immediately says yes to. He mentions a from the and she kisses him again, which interrupts him and he reciprocates the kiss forgetting about the contract. Leonard asks Wil why he is there if he doesn't like the movie. Wil explains that he is enjoying himself and that his point is that people shouldn't take the Star Wars movie so seriously. And that if the movie is bad, he shouldn't ruin their life. Raj is now convinced that the movie is bad. Wil says that whether the movie is good or bad, it won't change their lives. Leonard agrees that whatever happens they will still be back the next day to see it again. Back in 4A, Bernadette wonders if Sheldon will really go through with it. Penny replied that he said he was ready. Bernadette added that he also said he was ready to pull the guts out of a this year. Penny thinks he can do it because she explained to him what women like and after he stopped , he sounded pretty sure of himself. Later, Sheldon is in Amy's slightly nervous wearing only a white as Amy enters in a knee length white . Both shyly say to each other. Amy climbs into bed with him. They ly greet each other again. Sheldon notices that Amy is and he asks her if she's . Amy admits she's nervous because this is their first time and doesn't know what to expect since she has been waiting for so long. Sheldon also doesn't know what will happen. Sheldon gently assures her that they will find out together. Amy agrees. They lean over and kiss. At the movie, Leonard is nervous and doesn't know what to expect. Howard says that they have been waiting so long. Wil again reminds them that it's just a movie. Though he does remind them of ( ) to get them worrying again. "A few hours later in bedroom not far away..." Now , Sheldon remarks that he enjoyed it more than he thought he would. Amy is wildly messed up and Sheldon's is neat. "Me, too," she says gleefully. They are both holding hands. Sheldon tells her he can't wait for her next birthday so they can do it again. Amy smiles and says "That works for me." Back at the movie, Wil Wheaton says that they enjoyed more than they thought they would. The guys are ed or a post-coital reaction and unable to move like Shamy (showing how much that they loved the new ). Raj doesn't think that he can right away. A few nights later, Professor Proton visits Sheldon again and he asks how did it go. Sheldon said that he saw it a few days later and it was amazing. The Star Wars movie. What about Amy? She really liked the movie too. Notes *'Title Reference:' The excitement of the opening of the new Star Wars movie or Amy's feelings over losing her virginity. *Taping date: November 17, 2015 *This episode was watched by 17.23 million people with a rating of 4.1 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx December 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on December, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics * Jesse Schedeen of IGN - This episode seemed to swing the Big Bang Theory pendulum back in favor of humor over the character drama that's dominated much of Season 9. I've been a fan of the more dramatic for the most part, but it probably is time for a change of pace. "The Opening Night Excitation" put the final bow on the Sheldon/Amy storyline and leaves the show open for new stories and conflicts in 2016. I'm hoping we'll see more attention paid to Raj's relationship with Emily (especially now that he's the only one not in a healthy, stable romance) and Sheldon and Leonard's quest for scientific glory. And perhaps we'll see Sheldon dust off that engagement ring before the end of the season? http://www.ign.com/articles/2015/12/18/the-big-bang-theory-the-opening-night-excitation-review Trivia *Sheldon and Amy finally had sex for the first time; five and a half years after first meeting and four years after becoming boyfriend/girlfriend. *Bob Newhart will reprise his role as Professor Proton. He will appear in his ghostly Jedi form to give Sheldon advice regarding an important decision. He last appeared in "The Proton Transmogrification" (S7E22) where he told Sheldon he would be there if he ever needed him. *Wil Wheaton will make a second reappearance this season. He last appeared in episode 7 "The Spock Resonance" (S9E7). *This show will be a Star Wars themed episode to coincide with the release of the new movie. *Amy's birthday is December 17th. *It is implied that Sheldon and Amy's coitus lasts the length of the new Star Wars movie (2 hrs 16 mins). *Sheldon enjoyed his coitus more than he thought he would despite his aversion to sex and the messy mixing of bodily fluids. *First time Amy is seen topless. Also, third time Sheldon is seen topless after "The Relationship Diremption" (S7E20) and "The Troll Manifestation" (S8E14). *Sheldon requested some sexual advice from the most experienced person he knew - Penny. She told him what a woman likes while he kept giggling. *The guys experience at the Star Wars movie mirrored Sheldon and Amy's experience. *First time Sheldon knocks three times with Bernadette's name (which he actually does on Penny's door off-screen). He previously used Bernadette's name with Penny's name and Amy's name (one name out of the three women each on the knocks he did on Penny's door off-screen) at the ending of "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" (S51E0) and he previously used the three girls names (Amy, Bernadette, Penny) together on the three knocks (which he did on Penny's door off-screen) in one scene of "The Workplace Proximity" (S7E5). He also did those three knocks to both Bernadette and Amy at the same three times at the restaurant window in "The Anything Can Happen Recurrence" (S7E21). *Amy shares no scenes with the other three guys (Howard, Raj and Leonard) in this episode. *Bernadette has no speaking parts with Howard, Raj and Leonard in this episode. *Wil's joke about Jar Jar is a reference to the hype and disappointment of the Phantom Menace, which has been referenced multiple times in the series. Interestingly, in "The 21-Second Excitation" (S4E8), Sheldon called Will the Jar Jar Binks of the Star Trek Universe. Quotes : :Amy: Hi. :Sheldon: Hello. :Amy: So, um... should I get under the covers with you? :Sheldon: All right. (clears throat) :Sheldon: Hello. :Amy: Hi! :Sheldon: Why are you shaking? Are you cold? :Amy: I'm just, um... really nervous. :Sheldon: Why? :Amy: 'Well... I've been waiting for this for so long, I've just... built it up in my head. I don't know what to expect. :'Sheldon: 'Neither do I. But... we can find out together. :'Amy: Okay. ---- :Leonard: I'm really nervous. :Howard: I know. We've been waiting so long for this. :Raj: And we've built it up in our heads so much. :Wil Wheaton: Guys, it's just a movie. That's true. He's right. It is. :Wil Wheaton: Although, we all remember Jar Jar. :Raj: Leonard, I-I'm scared again. ---- :"(The caption scene that reads "A few hours later in a bedroom, not far away" is played for one second. It now opens to the scene of a naked Sheldon on his pillow in bed with Amy) :Sheldon: Well, I enjoyed that more than I thought I would. :(Then here is a scene of the messy bed-haired Amy in bed with Sheldon :Amy: (giggles) Me, too. :Sheldon: I look forward to your next birthday when we do it again. :Amy: That works for me. ---- :Wil Wheaton: I enjoyed that more than I thought I would. :Raj: I don't think I can walk right now. ---- :Sheldon (off) :' ''(knocking) Penny. (knocking) Penny? (knocking) Penny? :'''Bernadette: What happens if I say, “Come in”? Well, find out. Come in! :Sheldon: (off) :' ''(knocking) Bernadette? (knocking) Bernadette? (knocking) Bernadette? :'''Penny: Come in! :Sheldon: (out of vision) Keep it up. I got nowhere else to be. :Bernadette: Just come in. :Sheldon: For future reference, if I want to watch Mean Girls, I'll stream it on Netflix. :Penny: ' We're sorry. What do you need? :'Sheldon: Well, as you know, I'll be celebrating Amy's birthday with her, and I could use your assistance in helping me select the perfect gift. :Bernadette: Sure. Well, so far, I've come up with three ideas. The first is a chance for her to play the harp with the L.A. Philharmonic. :Penny: Wow. You can really arrange that? :Sheldon: Well, I said a chance, you know. When you tell them it's your birthday at Bennigan's, they make a fuss. I don't see why the Philharmonic would be any different. :Bernadette: How about something a little more realistic? Well, Amy enjoys knitting her own sweaters, so I was thinking of getting her an all-expense-paid trip to the Wisconsin Sheep and Wool Festival. :Penny: Sorry. I was waiting for the bazinga. :Bernadette: Hold on. It could be romantic. The two of them away together, keeping each other warm in snowy Wisconsin. :Sheldon: No, no, no, no. She'd be going alone. Well, if you think I'm afraid of birds, you should see me around sheep. :Penny: Okay, well, what's the third option? :Sheldon: That I have coitus with her. :(glass shatters on floor) ---- :Amy: Thanks for taking me out. :Penny: Well, you're spending your birthday with Sheldon. Why not celebrate early? :Bernadette: So where do you want to go? :Amy: I heard that new Mexican place on Green Street is good. :Penny: Sure, sure. Or we could take you to get a bikini wax. :Amy: Why would I get a bikini wax for my birthday? :Penny:Uh, I don't know. It was just a thought. :Amy: I think I'll just stick to Mexican. :Bernadette: Great. And then maybe after, we can watch a dirty movie, and if anybody has any questions about what happened or how, we can answer them. :Amy: Okay, what is going on? :Penny: Oh, we just want you to be prepared for any surprises that might happen tomorrow. :Amy: What surprises? Oh. :Bernadette: We don't want to spoil anything, but you should know that Sheldon said he's ready to be physical. :Amy: YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! You actually heard him say this? :Penny: Yes. He said he wants to do something to show you how much you mean to him. :Amy: (exhales) I-I can't believe it. I... I don't know what to say. :Bernadette: Well, we're really happy for you, and we know how much he cares... :Amy: I do know what to say! Let's get me waxed! ---- :Raj: Tonight's the night! :Leonard: Yeah, the wait is finally over! :Penny: I know. Then you'll finally stop talking about it! :Howard: Ready to go? :Raj: Let's do this. :Penny: Have fun, guys! :Howard: We will. :Raj: I can't believe Sheldon gave this up. :Howard: I know. :Leonard: We're gonna have so much more fun than him. :Bernadette: (sing-songy voice) No, they're not. :Penny: Knowing them, they will. Gallery Bed23.jpg|Sheldon... OMGS&A.jpg|Speculative fan art. JediBob.png|Bob Newhart on the set. Star_Wars_The_Force_Awakens_Theatrical_Poster.jpg|Star Wars The Force Awakens Theatrical Poster the_big_bang_theory_s09e11_still_-2.jpg|Your balloon got away. Ab4.png|I know your present is for us to be intimate tonight. Ab3.png|So what are your plans this evening? Ab2.png|Shamy kiss. Ab1.png|I know. Is that all right? image.thumb.jpg.c506050a4024ef5f293221f202ba85ee.jpg|Sheldon in Amy's bed. image.thumb.jpg.a12e235f5e863fbcbe008ced31975b24.jpg|Sheldon waiting for Amy. Shamy.png|Amy likes her present. Coit2.png|A really shocked Bernadette after Sheldon tells her and Penny about planning on sleeping with Amy. Coit1.png|Penny breaks a wine glass in her hand after Sheldon tells her and Bernadette about planning on sleeping with Amy. capture-20151208-173915.png|Amy ready for Sheldon. BD13.jpg|WIl Wheaton mixes franchises. BD12.jpg|Being the evil WIl. BD11.jpg|Who is worthy of Sheldon's ticket? BD10.jpg|Wil Wheaton shows up as Spock and is booed. BD9.jpg|Their tickets are purchased. BD8.jpg|Praying for his Star Wars tickets. BD7.jpg|Waking up Amy to tell her she was spending her birthday with her. BD6.jpg|Listing his planned presents. BD5.jpg|Amy sitting on the stairs after she learns that Sheldon is finally going to sleep with her. BD4.jpg|Stretched out seductively for Sheldon. BD3.jpg|Sheldon giving flowers to Amy BD2.jpg|She already knows what his present is. BD1.jpg|Amy leans in to kiss Sheldon. Bed23.jpg|Amy loves Sheldon. Glow.png Amy getting into bed.jpg|Amy getting into bed with Sheldon Amy is Ready.jpg|The mood is set; Amy is ready Amy said yes.jpg|Amy says yes Amy says hi.jpg|Ready for bed; Amy nervously says hi Amy setting the mood.jpg|Amy setting the mood Amys responce to is it all right.jpg|Amy's response when Sheldon ask if getting physical is OK Are you sure youre ready for this.jpg|Are you sure you're ready for this? Be with Amy.jpg|You should spend Amy's birthday with her. Come in.jpg|The mood is set; Sheldon is at the door. Come in Dont know what to expect.jpg|I nervous because I don't know what to expect. Find out together.jpg|We'll find out together. Give it to you.jpg|Why are we saying "Give it to you" like that? Giving away his Star Wars ticket.jpg|Here is my Star Wars ticket. Give it to a deserving individual. Happy Sheldon and Amy back together.jpg|We are happy you and Amy are back together. How did it go.jpg|Third apperance of Professor Proton asking Sheldon how it was. I could use your assistance.jpg|I could use your assistance. I don't know what to give Amy. I dont know what to say.jpg|Amy dumbfounded when she learns of Sheldon's plan to get physical. I enjoyed that more than I thought I would.jpg|I enjoyed that more than I thought I would. If I want to watch mean girls ill stream it.jpg|If I wanted to watch "Mean Girls" I'd stream it on Netflix. It could be romantic.jpg|The Wool convention could be romantic. Lets do presents first.jpg|I'm not really hungry - why don't we do presents first. Me too.jpg|That was better than I thought it would be. Amy: me too. Messing with Sheldon and his Knocking routine.jpg|Messing up Sheldon's knocking routine. never Angla Dickensons bed room.jpg|Professor Protons’ second appearance. How come it is never Angela Dickenson's bedroom? Opening.jpg|Opening screen. Opening2.jpg|Second opening screen. Penny breaks wine glass in hand.jpg|Penny breaks wine glass when she hears Sheldon's plans to get physical. Pennys Posse headed out.jpg|Penny's Posse headed out to celebrate Amy's birthday. post movie afterglow.jpg|Post movie afterglow. Professor Proton appears.jpg|First appearance of Professor Proton. Put that on her cake.jpg|Sheldon: Amy knows I bought the Star Wars tickets while were still apart. Penny: yeah, put that on her cake. Sheldon getting desperate.jpg|Sheldon getting desperate to get Star Wars tickets. Sheldon informing Amy of his decision.jpg|Sheldon informs Amy of his plans to spend her birthday with her. Sheldon locked out.jpg|Amy goes through a lot of trouble to set the right mood, but forgets to take the chain off the door. Sheldon waiting for Amy in her bed.jpg|Sheldon in Amy's bed waiting on her. So how was it.jpg|Professor Proton's third appearance. "So how was it?" Thursday is Amys birthday.jpg|Sheldon, you do remember that Thursday is Amy's birthday. Tickets are available.jpg|Star Wars tickets are available! Waiting for the bazinga.jpg|Upon hearing about the Wool convention suggestion, Penny is dumbfounded there is no bazinga. We could wait a couple of days and see it together.jpg|Sheldon will miss seeing the movie with us. We could wait a couple of days and see it together. We have been waiting so long.jpg|I'm so nervous. We have been waiting so long. What Suprises.jpg|What surprise are you talking about? Wil do you want to go to Star Wars.jpg|Wil, would like to go to the Star Wars movie? Worth a try.jpg|When he thinks Sheldon is asking him to explain sex, he trys to kill himself. It didn't work. Wow thing.jpg|Bernette calls the coitus option the "Wow thing." You agree with my friends.jpg|So you agree with my friends that I should spend Amy's birthday with her. Bet80.png Bet79.png Bet78.png Bet77.png Bet76.png Bet75.png Bet74.png Bet73.png Bet72.png Bet71.png Bet70.png Bet69.png Bet66.png Bet65.png Bet63.png Bet62.png Bet61.png Bet60.png Bet59.png Bet58.png Bet57.png|"No they're not" jokes Bernadette. Bet56.png|Penny saying "Have fun, guys". Bet55.png|Howard: "Ready to go, men?" Bet54.png|Penny's fists of excitement. Bet53.png Bet52.png Bet51.png Bet50.png Bet49.png Bet48.png Bet47.png|Amy running down the stairs after shouting "let's get me waxed" Bet46.png|Amy doesn't know what to say. Bet45.png|Bernadette: "Sheldon said he's ready to be physical". Bet44.png|Amy shouts "YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH". Bet43.png|Bernadette and Penny saying "Oh" one at a time. Bet42.png|Amy asking Penny "What surprises?". Bet41.png|Penny: "Oh, we just want you to be prepared for any surprises that might happen tomorrow". Bet111.png Bet110.png Bet109.png Bet108.png Bet107.png Bet106.png Bet104.png Bet102.png Bet103.png Bet101.png Bet100.png Bet99.png Bet98.png Bet97.png Bet95.png Bet94.png Bet93.png Bet91.png Bet90.png Bet89.png Bet88.png Bet87.png Bet86.png|Amy crawls into bed with Sheldon. Bet85.png|Amy and Sheldon looks at each other wondering.... Bet84.png|Amy comes in a bit timidly. Bet83.png|Amy smiles at Sheldon. Bet82.png|Sheldon watching Amy as she enters her bedroom. Bet81.png|Sheldon is ready for Amy. Bet80.png|This movie isn't going to change our lives. Bet79.png|What did you hear about the movie? Bet78.png|Did you hear something bad about the movie Bet77.png|Joint kiss prior to coitus. Bet76.png|Yes. I do want your present. Bet75.png|Amy likes Sheldon's planned gift. Bet74.png|I want you to give "it" to me. Bet73.png|Give "it" to me. Bet72.png|I'm not really hungry. Bet71.png|So what are your plans for tonight? Category:Penny's Posse Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Leonard Category:Raj Category:Sheldon Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Lenny Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2015 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Shamy Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Professor Proton Category:Birthdays Category:Sheldon has a date Category:Amy has a date Category:Amy has sex Category:Sheldon has sex Category:Amy has coitus Category:Sheldon and Amy are lovers Category:Sheldon has coitus Category:Posse